The Pain I Need
by Satoshi Mousey
Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. Dark/Satoshi Edited and a little more content, I had this up, then I messed up trying to replace chapters and panicked.
1. The Pain I Need

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. D/S

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel

**A/N: HO, BOY! I have been gone for a long time. This story had been complete, for a 14/15 year old when I wrote it. I went back to read my stories to try to get inspired to write again, but all the uses of "boy" and "child" REALLY irked me. So I changed up a little bit. And ended up adding a scene. I'm horrible, I know.**

Satoshi took the knife and shoved it into his body. He repeated the action again and again, slicing through different areas. Blood pooled around his feet.

He was angry; so, so angry. Most of his anger was directed towards himself, for failing to protect his friend.

He shoved the knife through his upper arm and pulled it down past his elbow, ignoring the blood that coated his hand.

PAIN. That was all he felt, all he wanted to feel. He had nearly killed the red head once again. Well, Krad had, but he felt guilty since he had been too weak to stop the blond angel. That was something he could never let happen again, so he took the only option he felt he had.

He would kill himself.

But not quickly. No, it had to long, slow, and painful. It had to hurt.

Rage filled his heart as he sliced through his skin over and over, welcoming the blackness that he felt slowly take over his mind.

Krad tried talking to the teen, begging him to stop, but to no avail. He had threatened and pleaded and tried taking over their shared body, but the bluenette's will for this had been too strong to break through.

In a fit of desperation, he tried one last thing. "_**Dark**_!" He yelled out in his mind, "I need your help! Please?!" There was no answer to his call.

He knew this should work, as it was something they had used twice before. Though, that _was _when Dark had needed Krad's help.

"GOD DAMN IT DARK! I NEED YOU TO RETURN YOUR DAMNED FAVOR!" he screamed in his mind, frustration building as he sensed Satoshi jam the knife into his thigh and pull up.

Much to his relief, a small acknowledgment was directed towards him and he quickly sent their location to the thief.

Unaware of his curse's actions, Satoshi slowly plunged the knife into his chest, letting a groan pass his lips. He wanted, no needed, to torture himself before he allowed this body the release of death. The pain from the wound was extreme, but not enough. He pushed it deeper, breaking one of his ribs with the knife.

Dark got Krad's message. At first, he thought it had been a trap, since the blond had never reached out to Dark like that before. But for him to be asking for the favour returned? This was urgent.

He quickly flew towards the Hiwatari mansion, flying high to avoid being seen and fan-girled over. He knew that whatever was going on was something that commanded his immediate - and full - attention.

Once he got to the mansion, he chose a random top window and crashed through. He withdrew his wings and ran through the house, searching desperately for blue or blond hair.

He almost missed the room. A simple door, nothing fancy or even decorative, was the entrance. Truth be told, he had run past it first before realizing it even was a door, instinct telling him to look back.

He shouldered through the door, not bothering with the doorknob, knowing it would be locked. He froze as he saw the blue-haired teen slash a knife through his shoulder.

Dark yelped and lunged at the boy as the knife circled back for his abdomen. He yanked the knife out of the tamer's hand and threw it towards the door.

Satoshi looked up with tear stained eyes, fear and agony reflecting themselves in the blue orbs.

Dark reached out with a trembling hand, not knowing where to place it. "Satoshi," Dark gently said, causing the teen to break down and sob. He pulled the shaking boy into his arms. "Satoshi, why?" Dark whispered.

Satoshi felt a tidal wave of emotions; rage, fear, shame, guilt. Mostly guilt. It had been only hours before when Krad and the Kaitou had fought bloodily. There had been many energy balls and fists and deadly feathers flying in the fight, leaving both angels - and therefore tamers - in poor condition.

And it was all his fault. He had failed at keeping Krad buried in his mind, so all the damage the blond did was because of his weakness.

"Dark, I-I... I hurt Daisuke more and more each passing day. I can't do it anymore. There is no one who cares enough anyway. Daisuke... Daisuke..." Satoshi could barely talk through the sobs, his chest hurting with each word, each breath.

"Daisuke cares," Dark's voice took on a pleading tone. He knew his argument _sounded _weak, but he was thinking on the fly. When Krad called for his help, he didn't expect to find the tamer committing suicide. Quite effectively, too, if he couldn't calm the young tamer down enough to tend to the wounds that were oozing blood. He gently ran fingers through blue hair, pulling the frail body close to his own, hoping that it was enough pressure to slow the bleeding a little to buy himself some time.

Satoshi yanked himself out of Dark's arms. "NO! HE DOESN'T CARE!" He shouted angrily. "He might be a little sad for... What? A day? Maybe two. Then he will be back to being his normal carefree self. No one will care..." Satoshi trailed off at the end, looking down at the floor, squeezing his hands together.

"I WILL THEN! Because I DO care," Dark said sincerely, knowing that the statement could be taken two ways. He gently took Satoshi's wrist and pulled him back into his embrace. "So please, please don't try to hurt yourself anymore. Please?" He begged softly, only too aware of the blood soaking his clothes.

"Please..." He whispered into blue hair.

Satoshi was in turmoil; here was his enemy, begging him not to take his life. He had been so sure that everyone's life would be better without him, but...now? He could feel that Dark wasn't saying what he was just for the hell of it, but he wasn't sure if he _meant_ it.

Nonetheless, Satoshi nodded in Dark's embrace, figuring that he was too far gone for it to matter anyway. He felt his body sway for a moment and give out.

Dark smiled tightly and picked the unconscious teen up, hoping he wasn't too late. He carefully walked to the bed and laid the bluenette down. Taking a shaky breath, he rummaged through the Hikari's things to find a medical kit, before setting to work cleaning and fixing up the oozing wounds...


	2. I'm Here

Rating: M for later chapter

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. D/S

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel**

**Four Days Later**

Satoshi slowly woke up to find himself snuggled up against a warm, firm chest. He cuddled further into a warm embrace before he heard a soft chuckle. Blue eyes looked up to see dark purple ones gazing down at him. He frowned confusedly up at the Kaitou before burying his face into the black shirt. His mind raced a hundred miles an hour, trying to think of what to say to his supposed enemy.

Dark smiled down at the mop of blue hair, smoothing down some wild tangles. He took a deep breath as he thought of the best way to approach the subject that needed to be discussed. "I want to help you through this, Satoshi. Please let me," Dark whispered simply, hoping that he wouldn't have to elaborate. He stopped stroking the blue hair and waited for a response.

Satoshi sighed softly, then winced at the pain that simple action caused. He closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of his feelings. Part of him didn't want help, wanted to finish what he had started. But the other part? Part of him believed what Dark had said, that not only would his only friend care, but his enemy himself would care if had succeeded.

Truth be told, Satoshi was shocked he had failed. He knew he had inflicted enough wounds on himself to bleed out, even if he had been stitched up. Filled with curiosity at that prospect, he tenderly touched his inner elbow and found that it was bandaged.

Dark gently grasped Satoshi's probing hand. "Don't touch, you'll reopen your wounds," he said softly, hoping that the teen wouldn't think he was being patronizing.

Satoshi scowled softly. "It's my body," he retorted, though he rested his hand on the broad chest next to him. He immediately felt guilt and shame creep up his throat, stopping his breath.

Dark felt his heart break a little. He had hoped the bluenette would accept his help, but that seemed to not be the case. "Yes, it is," he murmured as he pulled Satoshi on top of his chest carefully. "But, I'm here with you and I won't let you hurt yourself," he said firmly, rubbing the small back under his hands.

Satoshi felt his throat open again and took a deep, shuddering breath. Tears formed in his eyes as he fiddled with a few purple hairs next to him. "I don't deserve help," he choked out, failing to keep his voice steady.

Dark wasn't sure what came over him, but he found himself pressing a soft kiss to the soft blue hair under his chin. "I know you don't think you do, but I want to," he whispered into the locks.

Satoshi was about to answer when he felt a tickle in the back of his throat and, unable to stop it, coughed painfully. The pain caused him to gasp painfully, which in turn caused another painful cough that led to more and more coughing. Satoshi's mind was too preoccupied with pain and struggling to breathe that he didn't notice the thick liquid dripping down his chin.

Dark worriedly held onto Satoshi as the younger teen coughed repeatedly into his chest. At first, he thought that the forming damp spot on his chest was spittle, but after a few body shaking coughs from the teen, he looked down to see the pale face. "You okay?" He asked, before realizing what he saw.

Satoshi shook his head as blood dripped from between his fingers with each painful cough. Panic began to bubble inside him as it became difficult to draw a breath. He looked up at Dark with wide, terrified eyes.

Dark's breath and heartbeat quickened as he realized that the blood was being coughed up and near on suffocating the younger teen. He quickly moved the bluenette off of him and sat up, pulling Satoshi into a sitting position.

Satoshi hunched over as he continued coughing, rasping for air. '_I can't...breathe. I need...I can't die,_' he thought to himself, clawing at his shirt even though he knew that it wasn't what was cutting off his air supply. He looked desperately up at Dark. "Help...me," he gasped out, hoping it was loud enough for Dark to hear.

Dark couldn't help the wave of relief that flooded through him. Sure, he knew that Satoshi meant help in the here and now, not over the whole suicidal tendencies, but there was a glimmer of hope in his chest that this meant that the bluenette wanted to live.

Dark took a deep breath and rested his hand on Satoshi's back. "This will hurt," he said softly as magic glimmered in his palm.

Satoshi nodded, unable to catch any breath between his coughs. '_Please don't let me die,_' he thought before silently screaming. Dark wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt, it felt like his lungs were being burnt from the inside out.

Dark looked away as he let his healing magic flow through the thin body beneath his touch. He took a shuddering breath as he increased the intensity of the flow of magic, trying to block out the soft scream it caused from the teen.

Satoshi couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down his cheeks as the burning pain spread from his lungs outward, but he was finally able to gasp in a few shallow breaths.

Dark smiled grimly as he let the magic fizzle out, relief washing over him as he heard a few gasping breaths from the bluenette. He had healed all that he could, but he knew that Satoshi still had a lot of healing to do, including regaining a _lot _of blood.

Satoshi shuddered in pain as he started to take a deep breath, wincing as it felt like his lungs were being shredded. He looked up at the Kaitou with the smallest of smiles. "Thank you," he whispered as he leaned his head against the warm shoulder.

Dark wrapped his arm around the small shoulders and pulled the frail body closer, resting his head against the messy mop of blue hair. "No, thank you," he said softly, smirking slightly. "Krad would've killed me if I let you die," he teased.

Satoshi stiffened for a moment and pulled away from the warm embrace. "You're here because of him," he accused, glaring at the Kaitou. He pushed down the feelings of betrayal that rose up in his chest, pushed away the heartbroken feeling that pulsated with his heartbeat.

Dark gulped softly as he chose his words as carefully as he could. "He did call me as a returned favour, yes, but-" he wasn't able to continue his sentence, instead being cut off.

"You can go," Satoshi said coldly, angry at himself for having given in to his enemy's gentle ministrations. He felt like a fool, guilt and shame rising once again.

Dark sighed in frustration. "No. You are a danger to yourself and I told you, I _told_ you that I care about you. I have for awhile and - don't you interrupt me again," he said, holding a finger up to cold lips that were about to speak. "I have for awhile **and **I won't stand to see you suffer like you were, like you are. I want to help," he said firmly, moving his hand to cup Satoshi's cheek.

Satoshi flushed red, feeling a pleasant warmth spread through him. "Okay," he said softly, looking down at his hands and playing with his bandages.

Dark smiled and pressed his forehead to the paler one. "You need to rest," he murmured softly before pulling away. He smirked as Satoshi whimpered softly at the loss of his warmth.

Satoshi slowly blinked, indeed feeling very tired and light headed. "When were the boo-boos attended to last? How long did I sleep anyway?" He asked with a yawn, not wanting to sleep quite yet, though he internally acknowledged that he did, in fact, need to sleep.

Dark gave a soft chuckle, "Your yawn is cute," he remarked with a smirk, loving how Satoshi gave a small yelp at his statement. He laid back and closed his eyes, holding up four fingers. "Four days you sleep, this morning your 'boo-boos', and did you really use that word?" He remarked lazily, letting Satoshi have a moment to process the information.

Satoshi laid down next to Dark. "I can't think of words, okay? My mind is just...pooft!" He said softly, laying his head on Dark's shoulder. "When do the..." He trailed off, unable to locate the right word for his question.

Dark smiled and ran his fingers through blue hair. "We can do your bandages when you wake up or we can get up and do them now," he said plainly, though he really hoped Satoshi would wait until later.

Satoshi nodded. "Dark? What happened that stopped the coughing?" He asked quietly, running his fingers across the toned chest under him.

Dark hummed softly as he rubbed the teen's back. "When you...stabbed your chest, you went through bone and lung. After you passed out, I was able to close the stab wound, but not heal it. My guess is the scab came off and they bled in. I was able to re-patch your lungs, but we have to be more careful," he explained as best as he could, though if he were honest with himself he was going more off of a guess than anything.

Satoshi nodded sleepily. "It could be the broken rib shredding my lungs," he said simply as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Dark gulped worriedly, but decided not to worry about it until after Satoshi woke up and felt a bit better...


	3. Upon Waking

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. Dark/Satoshi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel

**EVENING...**

**ISH**

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, deciding not to rush through the process of waking. He gently rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric under him, relishing in the warmth that the chest provided.

Dark smiled as he felt the small frame on him stir, relief flooding through him and washing away the worry that had been gnawing at him all day.

Satoshi raised his head slowly and looked at the alarm clock, groaning at the late hour. "I should've been up already," he murmured softly, though he really didn't care about that.

Dark laughed softly. "You were too pretty and beautiful and tired so..." he just shrugged.

Satoshi looked up and smiled gently at him. "'S okay, I really don- Wait!" He bolted up right. "What do you mean pretty?" He asked indignantly, though his heart quickened with hope.

Dark smirked. "Exactly what I said," was all he gave as an answer as he tightened his grip on the bluenette slightly. He gently chuckled as he felt Satoshi snuggle deeper into his chest, enjoying the closeness that the other was allowing.

"Dark?"

"Yeah?"

Satoshi snuggled as close as he could to the dark angel. "I'm tired," he whispered.

Dark laughed. "Go to sleep. You need to rest anyway. You lost a lot of blood and need to recuperate. And anyways, it's fun to watch you sleep," he replied as he hugged the frail boy closer.

Satoshi pretended not to hear the last phrase as he simply allowed himself the pleasure of sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dark watched as the young tamer slept peacefully, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest due to knowing that the boy was safe...for now. He allowed his hand to absentmindedly trace over the delicate facial features, admiring the pale soft skin. He smiled and let his hand slowly roam lower until his hand was caressing the frail back, being careful not to tug at any bandages.

"Mnnnn, mnn," came from Satoshi as he slowly shook his head from side to side, rubbing his face against the soft cloth beneath him.

Dark waited until the young Hikari was fully awake before even trying to talk him, which took quite a while with his low blood pressure."Satoshi?" Dark lightly called, stilling his hand.

Satoshi looked up at the dark angel, before snuggling closer to him. "Yeah?" He whispered as he started to claw at the other's shirt, suddenly feeling very frustrated that he couldn't get closer to the man that had saved him.

Dark chuckled softly and quickly took his shirt off as he said, "I was wondering if you were hungry and wanted something to eat." He looked down worriedly as he laid back.

Satoshi just shook his head, food being the furthest thing from his mind. He scooted as close to Dark as he could, but it wasn't close enough for him. He whimpered softly as he realized he couldn't get any closer on his own.

Dark laughed and wrapped his arms around Satoshi, tugging him ever closer before sighing. "We need to change your bandages," he said quietly, dread creeping into his voice. He really didn't want to see the wounds, it broke his heart every time he changed them to know that he wasn't able to stop Satoshi before he started.

Satoshi sighed irritably. "I don't want to," he mumbled, snuggling into Dark's chest again.

Dark laughed softly and sat up, pulling the bluenette up with him. "Come on, in the tub," he said with a laugh as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom.

Satoshi rolled his eyes, but willingly followed the man. "You're lucky I'm falling for you," he said softly, not realizing Dark could hear him from where he was filling the tub.

'_As I've already fallen_,' Dark thought to himself happily, as warmth flooded his veins and hope filled his heart. He turned to find Satoshi already starting to undress himself and smirked mischievously. "I'll help," he said teasingly as he grasped the bottom of Satoshi's shirt.

Satoshi blushed heavily, but let the nimble hands make quick work of his shirt. He felt his breath quicken as those hands slid up his chest to the shoulder bandage. "Dark," he whispered softly, his breath low and husky as he felt himself start to harden to the Kaitou's gentle ministrations.

Dark smirked at the effect he had had on Satoshi's body as he grabbed the medical kit he had left on the counter by the sink. After quickly digging for the scissors, he tried to cut the old bandages off, but the teen was having difficulties standing still.

Satoshi groaned and looked down in embarrassment. He couldn't control his body as it trembled with heightened senses at every touch of Dark's warm fingers against him. "I...I'm sorry," Satoshi said shakily as he leaned back against the sink, his legs feeling too weak to support his full weight anymore.

Dark laughed softly, unable to hide his amusement. "We can take care of this later," he murmured huskily, gently pressing his palm to Satoshi's boxer-clad erection.

Satoshi mewled softly and grabbed Dark's shoulders, wrapping his arms around the thief. "You don't have to," he whispered softly, feeling suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Dark frowned sadly as he ran his empty hand through pale blue hair. "I want to, but we need to get you washed and bandaged first. Okay?" In order to emphasize his point, he picked the smaller teen up, forcing Satoshi's legs to wrap around his hips.

Satoshi gasped softly as he felt an erection press against him, shock resonating in his mind. "You...want to?" He asked softly, averting his eyes from Dark's.

Dark smiled as he gently placed Satoshi on the counter, choosing to press a kiss to the pale neck in front of him instead of answering. Encouraged by the moan that erupted from the pale lips, he continued placing kisses on the pale flesh as he started on the bandages with the scissors.

Satoshi moaned as lips worked on his neck and hands were all over his chest. He couldn't think as the Kaitou sent electrifying sensations through his body. He longed for more touch from the older teen, so much so that he reached out with his hands and ran them along the toned chest in front of him.

Dark hummed with pleasure, enjoying the soft touches from the small hands. His pleasant mood quickly disappeared, however, when he saw Satoshi's chest. "Whoa," he said plainly, having a difficult time comprehending what he was seeing.

Satoshi looked down at his chest and just stared, shocked at what he saw. Most of the wounds were not much more than scars, with just a few still scarred, though they were much smaller than they were supposed to be. In fact, the worst thing Satoshi could see was deep bruising over his ribs, where he had broken at least one.

Dark looked up at Satoshi with a smile. "Well, I did a great job! But there's still quite a bit of dried blood, so lets get you cleaned up," he said cheerfully as he threw the old bandages into the garbage next to them.

Satoshi looked down sadly as he gently ran a finger down the scar from his shoulder past his elbow. "I didn't deserve your healing," he said softly, guilt trembling through his voice.

Dark frowned and placed a finger under Satoshi's chin, lifting so Satoshi had to face him. "You were...you weren't in your right mind when this happened. You aren't un-deserving of being helped, or healed, or even loved. So quit saying that," he said firmly, watching the blue eyes for any sign of acknowledgment.

Satoshi nodded slightly and leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against Dark's for the smallest of moments before pulling back, blushing.

Dark smiled broadly at the kiss. "Hey," he whispered, commanding the bluenette's attention. He firmly pressed his lips against cold, thin lips, gently returning the kiss.

The bluenette moaned as he melted into Dark's kiss. He felt a probing tongue against his lips and readily opened up to allow for the kiss to deepen. A soft, almost inaudible moan escaped from his throat as fingers tangled in his hair.

Dark smirked and pulled away, quickly shedding his pants and making his way to the tub. "Join me," he said as he looked back to the bluenette, flashing a mischievous smile.

Satoshi happily followed, tripping over his boxers as he tried to get them off on the way. A small yelp escaped his lips as he fell over onto Dark in the tub. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he tried to sit up.

Dark sputtered as he spit out the water that got in his mouth. "I'm fine, you goof," he said playfully, pulling Satoshi back down to lay on him.

Satoshi squirmed out of the Kaitou's grasp and sat back, admiring the wet body in front of him. The toned chest, tanned skin, wild purple hair, lithe body; it was enough to drive the boy wild.

Dark smirked and lightly grabbed Satoshi's wrist. "Come here," he said softly, tugging Satoshi to sit in his lap.

Satoshi quickly turned around and leaned back against Dark's chest, relaxing against the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. "This is nice," he hummed, rubbing his hands along the tanned legs next to him.

Dark chuckled and picked up a washcloth, wringing it out before starting to wash off Satoshi's chest. "Just wait until later," he said mischievously as he slid the soapy rag down a pale stomach.

Satoshi felt his member jump to life as the tanned hand came dangerously close to touching him. "You're a tease," he breathed out, wiggling against the hard member behind him. He felt the chest behind him shake before a deep laugh reached his ears.

"It takes one to know one," Dark reminded, squeezing a pale inner thigh.

Satoshi gasped in pleasure, wanting nothing more than to rinse off and get back to the bedroom.

Then the coughing started.

Satoshi's eyes went wide as he felt the thick liquid start seeping from between his fingers. Panic brewed up quickly, causing his breath to become much shallower than it had been.

Dark immediately got up from behind Satoshi and pulled the teen into an embrace over the edge of the tub, effectively having him hunched over so the spilled blood would drip to the floor instead of choke him.

Satoshi needed to calm down, he knew that. But it was hard when he felt so out of breath. "Why?" He asked softly, trying to understand what was going on.

Dark raised his hand to Satoshi's eyesight, his palm aglow with magic. "Do you want me to try?" He asked, knowing that the bluenette understood the pain it brought with.

Satoshi shook his head. "I...can't...not again," he gasped out, feeling the coughing slowly start to subside.

Dark refused to acknowledge the slight relief of Satoshi's statement, but there were still bloody coughs shaking the bluenette's entire body.

Satoshi took a deep, shaky breath as he felt the last cough leave his lips. "I'm okay," he whispered softly, laying his head against Dark. He found himself suddenly very tired.

Dark worriedly hugged the bluenette and picked him up. "You look exhausted," he said softly, carrying the teen to the bed.

Satoshi nodded sleepily. "I hope this doesn't happen every time I try to seduce you," he said weakly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Dark laughed softly and pressed a kiss to soft hair. "We'll figure it out," he said as he laid Satoshi down and walked to the closet. He held up a pair of pajama pants that looked comfortable. "Are these okay?" He asked.

Satoshi blinked lazily. "Boxers, too, please," he said with a nod. He was grateful that Dark was showing him consideration in the matter.

Dark laughed and grabbed the top pair in the dresser before bringing them back to Satoshi. Being as gentle as he could, he got Satoshi's legs into the boxers and pants, bringing both up to his knees. "Lift up," he said softly, helping guide Satoshi into doing so.

Satoshi sleepily did as he was told, feeling his mind trying to slip into unconsciousness.

Dark got the pants up and tied on the small waist before going to the dresser and digging out a pair of his own sleep pant. He was grateful that he had had the sense to grab some clean clothes for him the second night Satoshi had been out cold. That and he needed to tell the Niwas where he had been and was going to be.

He was lucky that Daiki had a way for Daisuke to be separated from him in cases of emergency. And this had definitely been an emergency.

Dark smiled as he climbed into bed next to Satoshi, pulling the small body on top of his own. "Sleep well," he whispered against blue hair as he gently pressed a kiss to the locks. He let himself play with the soft tendrils of hair before he himself drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** This got wayyy too long to leave as a single chapter, especially after a few fixes...


	4. The End

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Krad watched Satoshi as he hurt himself. Since he couldn't do anything, he called Dark for help. Dark/Satoshi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel

**LATER**

Dark woke up to light touches on his chest. '_This feels nice,_' he thought to himself as he let the fingers dance across his skin. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that Satoshi hadn't noticed he had woken up. But his luck wasn't that good.

Satoshi looked up at Dark, knowing that the closed eyes were, in fact, awake. "Good morning," he said softly as he continued tracing random patterns on the bare chest under him.

Dark tightened his hold on Satoshi and smiled, lazily cracked open an eye. "Good morning," he answered back before closing his eye again. "How do you feel?" He asked nonchalantly.

Satoshi shrugged, not willing to admit he woke up feeling a little...frisky.

Dark smirked, able to feel why the bluenette seemed shy. Deciding to help alleviate the teen's embarrassment, he gently ran a hand down the pale back to cup the firm butt, squeezing gently.

Satoshi moaned softly against Dark, shifting his weight in order to kiss the Kaitou.

Dark smiled into the kiss and flipped them over, straddling the smaller body. "I want you," he whispered huskily into Satoshi's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. He pulled back and looked down to be greeted by questioning eyes and smirked. His hand traveled down to the pale abdomen to Satoshi's pant hem. "Let me?" He asked as he placed his hand over Satoshi's clothed member.

Satoshi gasped at the feeling, an erection forming at the pleasurable action. He hesitantly looked up at Dark and smiled when he saw the seriousness and welcoming in the Kaitou's expression and nodded.

Dark smiled and stroked over the rapidly hardening organ, listening to the soft moans coming from thin lips, savoring the sound. Slowly he worked at undoing the knot he had tied previously, slipping the cloth down to pale lower thighs.

Satoshi mewled softly, pleasure overriding his senses. He wrapped an arm around the back of dark shoulders, pulling the Kaitou down for a kiss. He tried to slip his tongue into the responding mouth, but instead found another battling for dominance. With a soft chuckle, he gave in, letting the other tongue plunder his mouth.

With out breaking the kiss, Dark plunged his hand into Satoshi's boxers and started stroking.

Satoshi moaned before breaking the kiss and biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to scare off the elder by seeming too eager for this. He felt a hand run beneath him and grope his bottom, causing him to bite down on his lip harder, drawing blood.

"No no," Dark said as he slipped his hand out of Satoshi's boxers and away from his the pert flesh. "I want to hear it all," he said comfortingly as he slipped the boxers and pajamas completely off, exposing the teen to his full view. Smiling down, he gently eased his thumb into the corner of the Hikari's mouth and gently pried his lips open before kissing away the blood trailing from the thin lip to down off his chin. Sucking on pale bottom lip, he slid one hand under the thin back and the other hand made its way back down to Satoshi's manhood, stroking it slowly while swallowing the moans that erupted.

"St-sto-AHH!" Satoshi arched his back as his body felt as if on fire when Dark flicked his sensitive tip. With his mind in a daze, he buried his face into Dark's chest, trying to control his breathing.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Just because it's fun to tease you. However..." Dark said teasingly as he squeezed Satoshi's base roughly. "I think that you should, hmm, what shall you do..." he droned as he tauntingly stroked the hard member in his hand.

"Y-you should st-stop torturing me and let me get up," Satoshi whispered between pants. He placed his hands on top Dark's shoulders and pulled himself closer, trying to sit up a bit. He couldn't help but whimper as Dark removed his hand and helped him sit up a little.

"Do you really want to know what I want you to do?" Dark whispered into Satoshi's hair, hands dancing across Satoshi's back. He felt the teen nod quickly. "I want you to just relax. Okay? If you do, it'll feel much better." He waited for a response, willing the Hikari to fully understand what he wanted.

"Okay, but will you, umm, what are you going to do that...relaxing will help?" Satoshi asked quietly as his fearful eyes sought out mischievous ones, though he did relax as much as he could.

"You'll see," was all the answer Dark gave as he slid a hand back down to stroke the hard member. He roughly pressed his lips against Satoshi's, swallowing the moan that followed. Smiling, he pulled away and replaced his lips with a couple fingers.

Satoshi's eyes fluttered shut, sucking on the digits enthusiastically.

Dark moaned softly as he felt Satoshi's tongue thoroughly investigate his fingers. He could only imagine what that mouth could do wrapped around a different part of his anatomy. Figuring that his fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled his fingers out and slid them to the plump bottom beneath him. Taking a steadying breath, he gently slid his index finger into the tight hole.

Satoshi arched his back and tensed around Dark's finger in pain. He released a silent scream into the air, regretting his decision momentarily. He squirmed against the Kaitou, trying to fight against the penetrating digit pushing into his tight body.

"Shh, it's okay. You just need to relax, it will be better soon. Just relax. Okay? Please?" Dark gently, teasingly stroked over Satoshi's manhood, trying to get the other to calm down and relax. Flicking the tip again, he gently pressed a kiss to the lips beneath him. Slowly, he felt the taunt body relax against him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slowly thrust the finger in and out of his lover, sliding his hand up the body beneath him, settling on a perky nipple.

Satoshi felt a harsh pressure build up in his nether regions. He moved a hand to cover his mouth to try to stifle a moan. "D-Da-ark! St-stop! I...I'm gonna... c-c," Satoshi tried to gasp out his incoming need.

Dark smiled and slipped another finger inside, thrusting them gently into the boy below him. "It's okay. Just don't hold back that beautiful voice, my little Sato." He scissored his fingers, teasing Satoshi's nipple with his thumb and index finger.

Satoshi moaned as he arched his back up and came over their stomachs, mewling. He gasped into Dark's neck. "D-Dark, that-it... it...too much." He moaned, feeling overly sensitive.

"Just... just give it a few minutes. I'm putting a third finger in, just breathe," Dark whispered into pale flesh as he added his third finger, slipping his hand back down the boy's body.

Satoshi took a deep breath and tensed around the fingers inside of him, almost wanting the offending digits out. Dark's gentle stroking of his erection made it easier for him to relax, but that was nothing compared to when he felt Dark hit his prostate. He didn't bother holding his voice back as he screamed out in pleasure.

Dark smiled and pulled his fingers out slowly, enjoying the longing whimper that he received. He gently guided the teen onto his stomach and eased the pale legs apart to grant himself access. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his erection against the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing into Satoshi's still tight body. He moaned in union with Satoshi. Not being able to hold back, he thrust into the body beneath him mercilessly and roughly.

"AHH!" Satoshi shouted as he felt his body being stretched to capacity around Dark. Pain throbbed across his senses as Dark filled his mind and body. That was until a particularity well-aimed thrust nearly sent him over his edge as Dark hit his prostate once again.

Dark moaned as the boy below him flinched and mewled. "Do you want more?" He asked tauntingly as the Hikari tried to thrust his hips up against him. He received an eager nod and moan as he sped up his pace. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust deeply into his uke as the body below his rocked up to meet his thrusts.

Satoshi did his best to rock in time with Dark's thrusts, feeling his edge coming closer. He clutched onto Dark's shoulders, knuckles turning snow white.

Dark felt Satoshi's walls tighten around him and knew that meant he was getting close. Wrapping a hand around the smaller erection, he started pumping roughly and thrust hard and deep.

Both could feel their climaxes approaching quickly. Not wanting Satoshi to reach his climax too quickly, Dark moved both his hands to wrap around the bluenette's body, holding him close.

Satoshi came with a shout, feeling Dark's teeth sink into his shoulder as the older teen came deep inside moments later.

Satoshi could feel exhaustion creeping up again. "I hate being tired," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes. Not caring that his legs were covered in wet slick.

Dark laughed and laid down next to his lover. "Let's sleep, then. It is dark out," he murmured, scooting close to the teen and wrapping his arms around him as Satoshi curled into his embrace.

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

Dark woke up, hugging... air?... to his chest. Bolting upright, he looked around for the bluenette, hoping beyond anything that he really had seduced his love, that it was not just a dream. He felt the weird sensation of being watched.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Far from it, actually," Dark heard from the side of the bed. Looking over, he saw Krad sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. "You, and only you, can fix him. You have made tremendous progress already. And now, he doesn't need to hurt himself. I just ask that you help him, please?" Krad wouldn't look at Dark, fearing that the Kaitou was no longer interested in his tamer now that he wasn't suicidal anymore.

Dark looked down at his lap. "Yes, after all, you saved my first tamer from measles and Daisuke from his depression. I owed you two... and still owe you one," he whispered.

"No, you don't owe me anything, just as I don't owe you anything. I have Dai and you now have Satoshi. All is fair, all is, well, can be forgiven. So, forgive me?" Krad looked at Dark.

Dark nodded. "I just have one question?" he said hesitantly.

Krad looked at him quizzically, "Sure, shoot."

"Can I date Satoshi?"

"…"

**The End.**


End file.
